


Drowning

by MT_LostSoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT_LostSoul/pseuds/MT_LostSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Knowing him came in waves"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Knowing him came in waves.

The first so gentle it barely caressed the shore.  
An innocent touch; reassurance, comfort and hope.  
If you blinked you would have missed it.

Then came the tide that broke down the walls.  
Charlotte.  
A friendship conceived out of guilt and grief.  
The realization that we needed each other.  
Seeds of trust and loyalty spilt into the bottomless ocean, ready to bloom when needed.

The waves came quicker and fiercer then we could have imagined. viral warfare, the Dropship, Finn, Mount Weather.  
Effortlessly forging a bond deeper then we could have dreamed.

Then came the calm before the storm.  
The shore yearned for relief, to be touched by the cool waters that once consoled it.

A whirlpool of misguided trust, resentment and bad decisions followed, pulling at the threads of what we had built.  
Raging waves consumed who we once were, reclaiming that was never ours to take.

 

Now we await the tsunami.  
Praying we make it out alive, knowing that after all this there is no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or feedback! I am new to this and really want to know if I am any good. x


End file.
